Tu Eres Mi Refugio
by Ren-chan91
Summary: basada en el acto 18 del manga de Sailor Moon, ¿que fue lo que paso entre Mamoru y Usagi en la cocina de su apartamento? lean y descubran.


_hola! Ok aquí voy jejejeje bueno antes que nada, bienvenidos sean tod s a este pequeño fic, es el primero que me animo a hacer después de muchos años de ser solo lectora... Esta historia se me vino a la mente despues de leer el manga se SM y quedarme con la duda de ¿que paso en el acto 18 en la cocina del apartamento de Darien? y de ahi nacio la idea... es un POV'S DARIEN y los nombres utilizados son los originales japoneses. Sin mas les deseo disfruten la lectura._

TU ERES MI REFUGIO

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo por un momento?—Esa fue la pregunta que mi princesa me hizo al ver que Chibiusa se quedaba esta noche en mi apartamento. Miro a mi alrededor, el departamento está hecho un desastre: trastes sin lavar, ropa amontonada por ahí, polvo por allá; expulso el aire que no me di cuenta estaba reteniendo desde su pregunta. Mi Usako me mira con un brillo en sus ojos anhelando mi respuesta.

Le sonrío con dulzura, y colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, le doy mi respuesta. —Parece que tengo que cuidar de otra niña. — es todo lo que contesto, nos retiramos a la cocina para dejar a la niña dormir y me dispongo a hacer té para ambos.

—Nunca he pensado en el futuro, ni siquiera sé qué clase de mundo será—la voz de Usagi me hace voltearme hacia ella, la observo… tiene la mirada perdida.

—Mamo-chan, pronto será tu cumpleaños, es el 3 de agosto ¿verdad? Te conseguiré lo que quieras— ¿mi cumpleaños? No lo recordaba con las cosas que han pasado… sin embargo la veo sonriendo, mas no es su sonrisa de siempre, es una sonrisa nostálgica, y algo triste.

— Usako ¿a qué se debe todo esto?— no la entendía, no sabía lo que está pasando por su cabecita de chorlito. Se me acerca lentamente y se pone a jugar un poco con mi camisa… está nerviosa.

—Yo solo quiero darte algo—me confiesa sonrojada. La noto metida en sus pensamientos ¿Usagi que tienes? Eso me pregunto en estos momentos.

—Mamo-chan, últimamente solo te preocupas por Chibiusa ¿te gusta? ¿Sabes que Chibiusa está enamorada de ti?

—Ah… con que era eso. Usako ella es solo una niña—le contesto… mi pequeña celosa, ¿que no logras entender que a la única mujer que amo en mi vida, eres tú?

—La edad no importa, no importa lo pequeña que sea, ella sigue siendo una mujer— ¿por qué dudas mi bella princesa?—Estoy actuando raro, ella es solo una niña ¿Qué me pasa?—y así como si nada me sacaste de la conversación y empiezas con tu monologo, amor ¿qué te tiene así? — No debería pensar en esas cosas, no cuando Amy-chan, Mako-chan y Rei-chan están desaparecidas—estás preocupada por tus amigas Princesa mía, ahora te comprendo un poco. Te veo triste, no puedo evitarlo y te abrazo.

— ¿Mamo-chan?—me cuestionas, mientras te abrazo fuerte… por un momento pensé que desaparecerías y te irías de mi lado ¿Por qué soy tan débil ante ti Usagi que la sola idea de que te fueras me aterra?

—Quédate conmigo, no me dejes—te suplico con temor, miedo ¿Qué has hecho en mí que ya le tengo miedo a la soledad de nuevo?

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte Mamo-chan— ¿tú… protegerme a mí? No me mal intérpretes, sé que eres capaz de eso y más, pero ¿eso no debería de decírtelo yo a ti? Tú has llenado mi vida de alegría y de amor, algo que me ha faltado desde que tengo memoria, siento que debo hacerme más fuerte para poder ser yo quien te proteja y que a ti no te pase nada, sin ti me sentiría vacío de nuevo… no lo soportaría… solo…

—Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre y cuidar de ti— te susurro al oído y sin más, te beso… te beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiera un mañana para nosotros, que solo existimos tú y yo, y este amor que nos consume.

El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco volviéndose cada vez más apasionado, me maravillo al notar que me correspondes con la misma pasión, con el mismo deseo; sin evitarlo pongo mis manos en tu estrecha cintura, profundizando más el beso y mis manos empiezan a recorrer tu cuerpo por encima de tu vestido, tú no te estas quedando atrás ya que pones tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello aferrándote a mi espalda.

No pudiendo más, te alzo entre mis brazos y te llevo a la sala, recostándote en el sofá de esa habitación, mientras mis labios siguen devorando los tuyos. Me posiciono sobre ti; de repente mis labios empiezan a viajar por tus mejillas y descienden hasta tu cuello, mientras una mano mía se cuela por tus muslos, debajo de ese vestido negro con lunares blancos que hoy llevas puesto, al hacer esto escucho que sale de tus labios un dulce sonido, un suave gemido que me hace regresar a la realidad. Oh por Dios ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer?

— ¿Mamo-chan? ¿Qué sucede?— te miro ahí debajo de mí, con el rostro sonrojado y los labios hinchados por la intensidad de nuestros besos y tu respiración algo agitada.

—Perdóname princesa, no puedo seguir con esto— me da pena mirarte, y más después de lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

—Mamo-chan, ¿por qué te retienes?— me miras preocupada — ¿acaso no te das cuenta… que yo también te deseo?— te miro sorprendido. Usagi ¿Qué tu qué?

—Princesa ¿estás segura?— te pregunto aun con duda — No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

—Mamo-chan, tu no me estas presionando para nada— me contestas mirándome a los ojos— es más yo…— bajas el rostro algo avergonzada — yo llevo tiempo soñando con que me hagas tuya— alzas el rostro y me miras fijamente, te pones de pie frente a mí, mientras llevas tus manos a la parte de atrás de tu vestido ¿Usagi que estás haciendo? —Te deseo tanto Mamo-chan— me dices, mientras veo caer tu vestido de tu cuerpo.

¿En qué momento creciste mi pequeña princesa? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser esa pequeña cabeza de chorlito para convertirte en la hermosa mujer que esta frente a mí? Yo no puedo hacer nada más que mirar cómo te vas despojando de tus prendas frente a mí, totalmente nerviosa, una por una, hasta que quedas solamente en unas pequeñas bragas de color blanco con conejitos.

Te veo sonrojada y sin embargo aquí estas, frente mío, con un brillo de determinación en tus deslumbrantes ojos celestes. Yo ya no puedo aguantar más; Usako te deseo… te deseo tanto que me duele, me levanto del sofá y me acerco cautelosamente hacia ti.

Te beso con tanto anhelo queriendo demostrarte cuanto te amo y todo lo que me estás haciendo sentir en este preciso momento. Ya no me puedo detener y ya no te voy a hacer esperar más. Porque en este momento admito que yo también te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, que he deseado hacerte mi mujer desde el momento en que ese examen de 30 puntos hecho bola cayó en mi cabeza y miré por primera vez tus hermosos ojos. Esta noche mi princesa será para ti y para mí solamente.

Tus manos se mueven por si solas y vas desabrochando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, acariciando cada parte de mi piel que queda descubierta, mientras yo te acuesto lentamente en la alfombra de la sala, ya no aguanto más por ti Usagi.

Mis manos empiezan a recorrer cada parte de tu piel con desesperación y mis labios a llenar de besos tu cuello dejando una que otra mordida. Escucho un leve gemido salir de tus labios, lentamente retiro un tirante de tu sostén bajándolo por tu hombro, besando y mordiendo cada parte de piel que queda expuesta.

Estoy tan sumido en mis acciones y en escuchar los dulces gemidos que salen de tu boca, que no me di cuenta en que momento me has despojado por completo de mi camisa y tus frágiles manos están quitando el cinturón de mi pantalón y luego abriendo el botón y cierre del mismo.

Con mis manos acaricio tus muslos y me coloco entre tus piernas, aun con la ropa interior puesta, frotando así nuestras partes con total erotismo. Gemimos ambos por dicha acción; mis manos se mueven casi por si solas, no puedo esperar más por verte completa, así que se dirigen a tu espalda donde está el broche de tu sostén causándote pequeñas risitas por ello.

— ¿Qué sucede?— te pregunto inocentemente y mirando tu rostro.

— Cosquillas— me respondes con un susurro — no pares Mamo-chan ah— me pides con un sutil sonrojo cubriendo tus mejillas. Cariño, a estas alturas, ya no podría detenerme.

Abro el broche de tu sostén y lo retiro de tu cuerpo, dejando a la vista tus hermosos pechos. Con delicadeza pongo mis manos sobre tus montes y empiezo a masajearlos. Gimes mi nombre, casi gritas cuando poso mi boca en tu pecho izquierdo, saboreándote, pasando mi lengua sobre tus erizados pezones, y mordiendo la punta a cada rato; en ningún momento tus manos dejan de moverse, ya que también me has despojado de mi bóxer.

Mientras mi boca se ocupa de tu pecho, mis manos empiezan a bajar hacia tu cadera, donde está el inicio de tus bragas y comienzo a quitártelas lentamente, recorriendo tus piernas en el camino, besándolas desde el talón hasta llegar a tus muslos.

Estoy cerca de ese lugar, el lugar de tu femineidad. Coloco suavemente una de mis manos en tu centro, acariciándola lentamente, deleitándome de su suavidad y humedad. Escucho tus gemidos ahogados llenando la sala, me detengo un instante, dudando, sin saber si en verdad te está gustando. Contemplo tu rostro, tus mejillas están sonrojadas y tu expresión de placer me da el valor de seguir. Me atrevo a meter un dedo en tu interior, es tan suave… como de seda, la humedad de tu sexo y el delicado aroma que desprendes me embriaga, me cautiva.

Te escucho gritar mi nombre, como en un susurro me pides más; me siento temeroso e inseguro, pero tus jadeos encienden algo dentro de mí, como un fuego que me consume completo. Agrego otro dedo y puedo sentir como te contraes; te gusta… y a mí me gusta ser yo quien provoca estas sensaciones en ti.

Sigo jugando dentro de ti por un rato con mis dedos, siento como tus paredes empiezan a contraerse, creo que estas a punto de llegar a tu clímax y dudo, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en todos los sentidos, me detengo y recibo un gemido de reclamación de tu parte; no quiero que te corras sola, quiero que terminemos juntos, unidos en una sola alma… un solo ser… una sola esencia.

Ya no puedo más, te necesito, busco tu mirada con la mía, como queriendo pedir permiso para unirme a ti; me miras con ternura y con algo de miedo. La duda me vuelve a atacar, sé muy bien que nuestra relación cambiara en el momento en que te haga mía, pero confío que será para bien, ya que al fin seremos uno.

— ¿Por qué vacilas?— preguntas con un sonrojo bastante notable. ¿Acaso es que has visto la indecisión en mi rostro?

— Cariño, tengo miedo a lastimarte— una confesión a medias, lo que realmente me aterra es no ser lo que tú esperas.

— Mamo-chan, yo sé que nunca serias capas de lastimarme— me dices con tanta seguridad mientras posas tu mano en mi mejilla y me miras a los ojos, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan segura de ti misma? — Mi vida yo… yo quiero estar contigo— y sin más, siento tus labios sobre los míos. Tu lengua pide permiso para abrirse paso en mi boca. No puedo contenerme más y correspondo el beso, con toda la pasión contenida en todo este tiempo a tu lado. Tú me respondes de la misma manera y poco a poco mis miedos e inseguridades se desvanecen.

— Yo también deseo estar contigo... por siempre... para siempre. Quiero hacerte mía.

— Chiba Mamoru… yo ya soy tuya— me afirmas entre cada beso que nos damos.

Coloco mi miembro en la entrada de tu sexo. Estoy ansioso. Nunca antes había estado así con nadie... y tú lo sabes. Por un breve instante vuelvo a temer, pero siento tus piernas enrollarse alrededor de mi cintura, aprisionándome... y lo cierto es que no quiero escapar. Me voy adentrando poco a poco en tu abertura y cuando llego a esa barrera de inocencia aplico un poco de fuerza, desgarrándola; Eres mía princesa.

Subo mi mirada buscando la tuya, me aterra lo que veo: de tus ojos salen tímidas lágrimas; lo presentía mi amor, sabía que te iba a lastimar. Acerco mis labios a tus ojos y voy quitando cada una de las lágrimas que salen de ellos con mis besos.

— Perdóname— te susurro mientras te beso de nuevo — eso era lo que quería evitarte yo… — de repente ya no puedo hablar, tengo un nudo en la garganta y de un momento a otro empiezan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos. Separo mi mirada de la tuya, avergonzado a saber que he sido yo mismo el causante de tu dolor.

— Mamo-chan no debes preocuparte, ya sabía que esto pasaría — me dices mientras con tu mano volteas mi rostro para que te vea; tu mirada se muestra tranquila, aunque en tus ojos se puede ver algo de malestar. — Solo quédate quieto por un rato ¿sí? Solo mientras se me pasa el dolor.

No me muevo por un rato, limitándome solo a llenar tu rostro de besos, esperando el momento a que estés lista para seguir; de repente mueves tus caderas suavemente, dando seña de que puedes continuar. Poco a poco empiezo a moverme, te oigo jadear suavemente, temo ser brusco en el acto; te miro a los ojos y comienzo a marcar un ritmo en las embestidas, nuestros cuerpos se empiezan a sincronizar. Te beso intensamente hasta quedarnos casi sin aliento, hundiéndome más y más dentro de ti aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas.

De repente siento tu sexo contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, estas a punto de llegar al orgasmo, ese punto máximo de placer; yo también estoy por llegar, puedo sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Muevo más rápido las caderas, acelerando cada vez más las penetraciones para poder llegar a la cima juntos. Gritas mi nombre y me arañas la espalda cuando el orgasmo te llega. No aguanto más y me corro dentro de ti gritando también tu nombre.

Nos quedamos así, siendo uno, un momento más, besándonos y acariciamos tímidamente, disfrutando de las secuelas de ese orgasmo. Lentamente salgo de tu interior y me acuesto a un lado de ti, llevándote conmigo entre brazos; te acomodas en mi pecho y luego siento como pequeñas lágrimas caen de tu rostro, mojándome ligeramente. Me pongo nervioso ¿acaso no lo he hecho bien y te he lastimado?

— Usako ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?— amor ¿te habrás arrepentido de lo que paso entre nosotros? Esa es mi gran duda. Levantas tu rostro y me miras sonriente, aun con los ojos llorosos.

— Cariño, lloro de alegría, al fin soy tuya ¿puedes creerlo? Soy tu mujer— sí… tienes razón, es algo difícil de creer, pero es verdad… eres mía.

—** Tu eres mi refugio**— interrumpes mis pensamientos.

— Usako ¿Qué dijiste?— te pregunto con curiosidad, esa frase me recuerda algo, pero no sé muy bien a qué.

— Que **tú eres mi refugio** Mamo-chan, ¿Qué no recuerdas? — ¿recordar que? — Mamo-chan, cuando éramos Serenity y Endimión en el Milenio de Plata, y nos encontrábamos a escondidas siempre te lo decía, no sé cómo lo recordé, pero… — no te deje seguir hablando, robándote un pequeño beso. Tienes razón, cuando nos escapábamos para estar juntos, en aquel pasado en que nuestro amor era prohibido, siempre me decías esas palabras… así como también las palabras que yo te decía.

— Te amé, te amo y te amare por siempre— y esa era una verdad, aun en otra vida yo te seguiré amando. Me sonríes ampliamente al escuchar mis palabras y me abrazas muy fuerte.

Mi amor, no sé qué es lo que enfrentaremos a partir de estos momentos, pero sé que lo haremos juntos, ya que desde este momento tú y yo somos una sola entidad, un solo ser y así como me has dicho… también **tú eres mi refugio**.

Fin

_Si ya llegaron hasta aqui, quiere decir que les gusto la historia, antes que nada le me gustaría dar las gracias a mis sensei en esto de la escritura __**Yeni Reid W**__ y__** Karumi Gonzalez**__ por su apoyo a la realización de esta historia (Yeni onee-chan, Tahali-sama mil gracias por todo las quiero un buen) a mis bellas __**Abejitas Kunoichi al servicio de la Luna**__ que han estado esperando pacientes la publicacion de la misma... gracias niñas por su apoyo. Y mas que nada a ustedes que han leído esta locura n.n..._

_Sin mas... muchas gracias... dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia con un bello review... se los agradecere aun mas n.n _

bye


End file.
